


Fascinante

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson encontraba difícil comprender la naturaleza de su compañero, hasta que comprendió el encanto que no todos podían apreciar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinante

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot escrito para Leandra

La convivencia de dos personas puede resultar agobiante si estas no encuentran un modo de complementarse, o en todo caso, de tolerarse con discreción y cortesía.

Esta premisa resultaba lógica y práctica si era aplicada a dos personas “normales”.

Ahora, John Watson se preguntaba con frecuencia si serviría también para una persona normal y otra, bueno, no tanto. Era más correcto decir simple y llanamente que el otro sujeto era Sherlock Holmes. Dicho esto, las explicaciones estaban de más.

Porque, ¿dónde estaba la normalidad entendida como tal en un hombre de la naturaleza de su compañero de casa? ¿De qué servía recurrir a las costumbres civilizadas con un individuo como él?

Si fuera tan solo una persona difícil de tratar o malgeniada, quizá resultaría más simple, pero esas dos características no alcanzaban siquiera para empezar a describir la compleja personalidad de Holmes. Y suponía, aunque no le agradaba reconocerlo, que en eso residía su extraño atractivo.

Y en ese atractivo, justamente, habitaba también el misterio que, de una forma u otra, parecía envolverlo.

John había sido testigo más de una vez de como Sherlock podía tanto repelar como fascinar a quienes lo rodeaban, y si su compañero reparaba en ello, no le daba la menor importancia, del mismo modo en que despreciaba cualquier demostración banal de emociones que le tenían sin cuidado, como amablemente les llamaba. Lo de la amabilidad era cosa suya, por supuesto, empezaba a contagiársele el sarcasmo.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía un hombre como él compartiendo la casa con semejante sujeto?

Obviamente, pertenecía al segundo grupo de personas que lo encontraban fascinante.

Por supuesto, era absolutamente ridículo considerar así a un personaje que no tenía el más mínimo respeto por la intimidad ajena, que creía a pie juntillas en la supremacía de su extraordinaria inteligencia, y consideraba al género humano como una suerte de especímenes puestos a su disposición para analizarlos a gusto.

Sin embargo, como el hombre honesto que era, debía aceptar su obvia inclinación para dejar pasar cualquiera de los muchos motivos que hubieran instado a una persona más sensata a dejar esa casa.

El caos que solo Sherlock consideraba “organización” habría conseguido que los oficiales de su regimiento se echaran a llorar, su hablar despectivo y sarcástico aún le ponía los pelos de punta, hasta la maldita costumbre de creer que el mundo, incluyéndole, giraba a su alrededor; todas estas eran una suma de razones para mudarse, cambiar el número del móvil, y mantenerse tan alejado de ese hombre como le dieran los pies.

Pero no, ni soñaba con hacerlo, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué? Lo dicho, lo encontraba fascinante.

A veces, cuando lo acompañaba a atender alguno de sus casos, o tan solo lo veía trabajar sobre la computadora, tecleando como un maniático, se permitía examinarlo del mismo modo en que lo había visto hacer tantas veces.

Conocía ya de memoria las muchas expresiones que se dibujaban en su semblante en cuestión de segundos, de acuerdo a lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

El casi imperceptible ceño fruncido cuando un hecho no terminaba de convencerlo, el dedo índice golpeando rítmicamente sobre el teclado si se encontraba aburrido, y especialmente, el modo en que levantaba la barbilla tan solo unos milímetros cuando se encontraba cerca de la respuesta que buscaba.

No tenía como saber si él era consciente de sus continuos análisis, suponía que sí, después de todo, nada se le escapaba, pero nunca le había oído decir una palabra al respecto, ni siquiera para burlarse de sus tristes procedimientos. Estaba seguro de que cuando Sherlock lo veía, nunca se daba cuenta. Es más, si un día se enteraba de que lo espiaba al dormir, no le extrañaría en lo absoluto.

De forma que se encontraba irremediablemente ligado a este hombre; es más, si lo pensaba un poco, era la persona más cercana que tenía en el mundo. Su mala relación con su hermana los alejaba cada vez más, y aún cuando apreciaba a Sarah, no la veía más que como una buena amiga con quién intercambiar algunos momentos agradables.

Así que, repasando, encontraba a Sherlock Holmes fascinante; contra toda lógica estaba decidido a permanecer a su lado, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, acababa de descubrir que sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida.

No estaba seguro de si debía sentirse orgulloso por haber llegado a semejante conclusión, o si sería más sabio separar una habitación en el manicomio más cercano.

Se debatía entre una y otra opción, cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y pudo ver al objeto de sus reflexiones.

—Buenos días, John, asumo por tu expresión que llevas mucho tiempo pensando en algo que te preocupa.

¿Pero es que a ese maldito hombre no se le pasaba una? Y lo decía además como si fuera un hecho sin importancia, pasando a su lado para dejarse caer sobre el sillón con toda tranquilidad.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Si quieres mentir, no mires tan fijamente a tu interlocutor, te delatas de un modo patético—de inmediato, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, como si acabara de ocurrírsele algo más importante—¿Sabes si aún queda comida china? Creo que dejamos algo anoche...

—¡Sherlock!—no se encontraba de humor para soportar sus majaderías.

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de llegar diciendo que parezco preocupado; si no te importa, agradecería que me dejaras en paz.

Error de novato, a eso se llamaba un terrible error de novato, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir algo semejante a ese hombre? Hubiera dado lo mismo que pasara un jugoso filete por las narices de un sabueso hambriento.

Bastó ver como entrecerraba los ojos, al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios para saber que no tenía escapatoria.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué es tan interesante?

—Tú, por supuesto, o este intempestivo arrebato, como prefieras—se acomodó mejor en el sillón, sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo—. No es difícil deducir que el motivo de tu enojo soy yo.

—Desde luego que eres tú, ¿quién más? Estoy aquí, en mi casa, e irrumpes abriendo la boca solo para hacer un comentario mordaz, ¿qué esperabas?—tal vez si lanzaba la carnada en otra dirección...

—Por favor, John, lo que sea que te ocurra no está relacionado con mi llegada—debió suponerlo, demasiado fácil.

Siempre quedaba la medida más desesperada, guardar un silencio absoluto. Bastante infantil, por supuesto, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

Si tenía un poco de suerte, Sherlock se aburriría y algo más interesante llamaría su atención.  
Error. De nuevo.

—Me pregunto qué podrá ser; no recuerdo haberte ofendido, aunque eres tan susceptible a veces...

—¿Lo soy?—hasta allí llegaba con su silencio.

—Por supuesto—se encogió de hombros, como si señalara un hecho muy obvio—Me tomas demasiado en serio.

Un momento, ¿qué acababa de decir? Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de mirar hacia arriba, después de semejante afirmación solo quedaba esperar a que el techo cayera sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Sherlock lo señaló con un dedo e chasqueó la lengua.

—Allí estás otra vez, John, te lo dije, no puedes pensar que todo lo que digo tiene como propósito ofenderte.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué pasa con mi patética forma de mentir? ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?

—Quizá podrías tomarlo como una lección, o un consejo. Si intentas mentirme, lo peor que podría ocurrir, y lo más posible, es que te descubra. Si se tratara de otra persona, bueno, las consecuencias podrían ser muy diferentes.  
Dicho así, casi le encontraba lógica, pero no dejaba de resultar extraño.

—Creí que odiabas que no te tomaran en serio.

El detective juntó las manos tras la nuca, rompiendo el contacto visual, entretenido ahora con las formas que danzaban en la pared.

—Lo hago, por supuesto, mi trabajo es demasiado importante como para permitir que la gente no lo trate con la seriedad que se merece. Y como para mí, vida y trabajo no tienen diferencia, comprenderás por qué jamás tolero impertinencias.

—Sigo sin entender, lo siento, ¿y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué dices que no debo tomar en serio todo lo que dices?  
Sherlock lo vio una vez más, con una intensidad que le dificultó sostener su mirada.

—Creí que había sido claro, John, lo anterior lo dije refiriéndome a las personas en general, y tú no entras en esa categoría.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle entonces en qué categoría lo situaba si ni siquiera lo veía como una persona más, pero el sonido del móvil lo cortó antes de que se atreviera a abrir la boca.

Escuchó en silencio las monosilábicas respuestas dichas con desgana por Sherlock, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo vio levantarse del sillón como impulsado por una corriente eléctrica.

—Lestrade—anunció—Ese zoquete tiene un caso mucho más interesante de lo que cree entre manos. Es casi imposible que lo descubra, pero lo mejor será ponernos en marcha.

John no se asombró de que lo incluyera sin consultarle; en realidad, lo tomó como un halago.

—Voy por mi abrigo.

Una vez llegaron a la escena del crimen, pues de esto se trataba, frente al cadáver de un hombre mayor, apuñalado a diestra y siniestra, Sherlock se dedicó a realizar el ritual al que lo tenía acostumbrado.

Con los guantes de látex puestos, empezó a palpar el cuerpo, buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y tomando muestras de cualquier cosa que llamara su atención; todo esto con la boca cerrada e ignorando las miradas socarronas de algunos policías que cubrían el área.

John, unos pasos detrás, con los brazos cruzados, intentaba seguir su línea de acción, según lo que veía, pero se perdió muy pronto. Las cosas que a Sherlock le emocionaban le parecían intrascendentes. Tendría que esperar a que tuviera la amabilidad de compartir sus descubrimientos.

Lestrade se acercó, estornudando, y con el pañuelo cubriéndole la mitad del rostro; apenas alcanzó a ver su congestionada nariz cuando lo atacó un acceso de tos.

—¡Maldita gripe!—refunfuñó, entre una tos y un estornudo—Este no pierde el tiempo, al menos sabe cómo llamar la atención.

—Sí, supongo—no tenía una opinión muy clara del Inspector, pero no podría decir que le desagradara, por eso procuraba ser tan amable como le era posible.

—Lo conozco hace años y aún no lo entiendo nada, no sé si es un mago o un charlatán—otro estornudo—Usted debe de tener madera de mártir para compartir casa con él, ¿no lo vuelve loco?

John lo miró de lado y ocultó una sonrisa.

—A veces, sí; pero, a decir verdad, lo encuentro fascinante.


End file.
